The Last Letter
by Joi Vheme
Summary: This is the last letter written from Harry Potter, to Ginny Weasley, I recommend reading this AFTER you have read Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince


HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND MY STORY IS BASED ON PURE FICTION. THE STORY IS BASED ON A POSSIBLE WAY OF CONTINUING HBP. I DID NOT CREATE CHARACTERS FOR THIS ENTRY. BY THE WAY, IT'S MY FIRST FAN FIC, PLEASE SEND YOUR COMMENTS; BE TOTALLY HONEST, I WOULD LIKE YOUR CRITICS.

Dear Ginny:

Soon I must face him, sooner than expected. My destiny lays ahead, the final battle between Voldemort and me. It has been eight months since we last spoke and our beautiful relationship came to an end. I know that leaving before Bill's wedding ended was bad and inappropriate on my part but I had very important things to do. I am sorry for not saying good-bye; it would have been the most painful thing to do in person; to leave you and my friends. I know you all wanted to come with me, to help, but I couldn't put you guys in any more danger, I just love you all too much to do that kind of thing. I apologize to you, Hermione, Ron, Bill, and the rest of the Weasley family who has always treated me like a son. Ever since I left, I have been busy searching for the remaining pieces of the endless puzzle, the last things needed to destroy the Dark Lord. To the good of our cause, I have been gifted for figuring everything that was missing. I must admit, it wasn't easy, never before had I gone to such research to figure something out. Since Professor Dumbledore's death, I was momentarily stuck; nothing was as clear as it used to be, and for some reason everything seemed to be getting worse. Attacks doubled, a person disappearing is as common as a goal in Quidditch, and the fear in our people unbearable. I can finally say the war is near its end! I have at last found out what the last horcrux is and I know what I must do, my doomed, but only destiny. You don't need to worry, I have been preparing myself for this, and I must say I feel confident. I will not fail. The happy thing about me not failing is that our world, like the muggle world will suffer no longer from the horrific and ruthless attacks from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I know this isn't easy writing, less would it be to tell you in person, but the showdown with Voldemort is a one way ticket. Neither him, nor me will make it out alive. All my life has been difficult, an orphan because of Voldemort, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore died in my rescue. Ever since I was born I have been a marked man, hunted down by betrayal, hate and utmost loathing. Not making my life any better, my only one and true love, will be receiving this letter maybe even when I'm long dead. I haven't been totally honest with you Ginny, I never really told you the truth. I love you, I always have, and I always will, and my biggest regret is that I had you beside me for all these years and I never told you. You must live on without me. Please find someone who will make you happy and give you the wonderful life that you deserve. It pains me beyond words not to be able to see a red head Harry, or a jet-black hair cutie with freckles. If this fatal destiny was not ahead, I had already planned our lives, I lived, at least in my head. We could have been so happy, but what I must do is for the good of everyone, I can't be selfish. The outcome of this battle will determine the triumph of good, and the once again peaceful lives in this world. I must leave now, my final act is up ahead, as soon as Hedwig is off, my duel with the Dark Lord will commence. Please take care of Hedwig; she has always been there for me, she has been a wonderful pet, well more than a pet; she has been my friend. She also has attached my will, in which I entrust sixty percent of my gold at Gringotts to the Weasley family, and the rest I will donate to the education of young wizards who like me, are orphans or live with magic hating muggles. I also want you to take care of Dobby and Kreacher, even though my house elf hates me, I believe he is a living being who like any other creature, deserves a peaceful life. Dobby has also been a brick, I will really miss him trying to save my life, even though it usually put me in danger (laugh). To Ron and Hermione, congratulate them on my behalf for their relationship. I must say, Ron is the slowest guy with women ha ha ha, (one last laugh). Oh, and please say something nice to Hagrid, he always was one of my most loyal and loved friends. I never thought I would say this, but I am actually going to miss his rock cakes and treacle fudge; and to you Ginny, I want to thank you for making my last days with you the happiest moments of my life. I will never forget you, our first kiss, my feelings for you growing stronger and stronger over the years, and although I will never see you again, I will always be with you. To you I leave my heart, filled with so much love that it will always embrace you, with such a power that not even all the magic in the world could match it, even when I'm not there in person to give it to you. I wish all of you a happy life; make our cause against Voldemort and versus evil worth it. I love you Ginny, I can't even find enough words to truly tell you how I feel about you. You will always be, my one and true love!

Love: Harry


End file.
